Celine and the Rose Crystals
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: The sequel of 'Unite the Two Angels'. Celine was a Witch who was born from a pink Rose at the flower garden in the Moon's kingdom, a month after Princess Serenity was born. The Queen then decided to adopt her, and from this decision, the new adventure begin for Doremi, her fellow fighter witches, and also, their new friends! Another AU crossover fic from two popular mg animes.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Finally, I can write this new crossover idea…

Basically, this fic is the continuation of 'Unite the Two Angels', so I recommend you to read that fic before you read this one. You also need to read my other crossover fics titled 'Cheerful Odangos' and 'The Fighter Princess in My Dream' before you read this fic, because these three fics are related each other.

Well then, here we go.

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Several weeks had passed since the end of Walpurgisnacht…_

Since that time, we kept saving the world by fighting the demons together, until Kyuubey reported that there were so many demons who attacked Mitakihara, made Madoka and her fellow Puella Magi should move back there.

I and the other fighter witches realized that only them who can save Mitakihara from those demons, so we let them moved back there.

Right after they went, there were two demons who kept attacking Misora High School until now, who named themselves as the School Demons. Their appearance made us felt uneasy, as we should fight them in front of the other students from our school while we still needed to hide our identity as the fighter witches.

Even though Hazuki wasn't the student of Misora High School, she also felt uneasy with it, as some of the other students were the former students of Misora Elementary.

However, we managed to hide ourselves before we transformed, and they didn't notice it. Even they called our fighter witch's form as the school's saviors.

The School Demons, as they called themselves, attacked Misora High School to collect the souls of the students, which they could extract to be some books named soul books.

Firstly, I couldn't believe that soul could change its form to be a thing other than a gem – like the Soul Gems in Puella Magi's old rules, but since I met those demons, I believed it.

And now, in our second year at school, I realized that some pieces of the soul which contained some spiritual powers also could still turn into crystal, when another strange demon attacked us after school…


	2. Chapter 1: New Past Life from the Moon!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, I know that the prologue for this fic is too short, so I decide to publish it along with this chapter.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Effect of the Change: New Past Life from the Moon?!**

* * *

"Ha~ah, those School Demons make me so tired lately…" sighed Doremi while she went to Misora High School with Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, "They don't stop attacking our school in this whole month…"

"Fortunately, we just need to fight those two, though, I need to admit that they're so annoying," said Aiko, "If they keep attacking our school like this, some of the students at school will reveal our secret as their 'School Saviors' – the Fighter Witches."

"I see," replied Momoko, "Even though we had already stopped the curse of the witch frog since long time ago, it's still too risky for us if anyone know about our secret."

"However, I think we should finish them off if they attack our school again today," Onpu concluded, "Just to make sure that they won't ever attack the school anymore."

"Agreed," said the others.

Meanwhile, on the other way to the school, there were five girls who also went to Misora High School. As all of them were the transferred students, they wore their old school uniforms which model was so different with the school uniforms of Misora High School.

"Hey, do we really need to move here now?" asked one of them who had blonde hair which tied into two spherical buns with two pigtails of hair that hang down from it, "We just need to find Celine's reincarnation and save her from the Rose Crystal Catcher, right?"

"I don't think that we just need to search her, Usagi-chan," replied the other one who had blue short hair, "We also need to search the other Majo Senshi, because they also have their own Rose Crystals, and we also should save them all."

"Whatever," sighed Usagi, "I think… if they are those Legendary Majo Senshi, they can take care of themselves, Ami-chan."

"Don't you hear what Luna said about them, Usagi-chan?" said another one who had black long hair, "They don't know about it yet, and we should tell them about it."

"I think both Luna and Artemis can come here and tell them directly about it, just like when they said to us that we're the Sailor Senshi."

"But I don't think so, Usagi-chan," said one of them who had brown long hair which tied into a ponytail, "As they're our witch counterparts, we need to know more about them."

"Hmm…" Usagi thought for a few minutes and added, "Fine. However, we need to tell them about all of it."

"By the way, Usagi-chan, right after Luna commanded us to search those Majo Senshi here, you said that you had ever met a girl who lived in this city," said the last one who tied her blonde long hair with a piece of red ribbon, "Don't you want to meet her again here?"

"Well, I want to, but I'm still not sure if she still lives here," replied Usagi, "I just ever met Doremi-chan once, and it happened so long ago, when I was still four years old."

They then walked into the school's gate, right after Doremi and her friends walked there.

**.O.**

"Class, today we'll have five new members here," reported the homeroom teacher of Doremi's class, 11 A, "They're five girls from Tokyo."

"Well, at least… they'll fill the place that Madoka-chan tachi had left," Aiko whispered to Doremi, Onpu and Momoko, "All of them are girls, so it will be like when Madoka-chan and her friends were still here."

"Not at all, Ai-chan," replied Onpu, "Mami-san wasn't in this class, so just four of them who were here when they lived in Misora, and… these transfer students are five girls."

"Oh, alright."

The teacher then commanded the new students that he said to walk into the class.

Before the introduction session began, one of them noticed that Doremi was in that class. She then walked to the red haired girl and said, "Hey, have we ever met before?"

"Uh… I don't know," said Doremi, confused, "I think I've ever saw someone like you, but… well, I totally forget about it."

"Then, have you ever went to a shopping centre in Tokyo? Maybe… when you were still… four years old?"

"Ah, I remember now!" shouted Doremi, "Usagi-chan, long time no see."

"I'm glad to see you here, Doremi-chan," replied Usagi, "It's a long time since we met in the department store."

"Well, that's right."

"Ahem!" the teacher interrupted their conversation, "Can you both continue that after the introduction? The other students also want to know about you, Tsukino."

"Ah, gomen nasai, sensei," said Usagi who then walked back to her friends, "We're ready to introduce ourselves."

"Alright then, since Harukaze had already know about you, I think you'll be the first one."

"Okay, sensei," Usagi then started to introduce herself, followed with her friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

After the introduction session was end, the teacher let the new students to sit down on their own seat. Usagi sat down on a seat between Doremi and Onpu, while Minako's seat was in front of her and between Momoko and Aiko.

Rei's seat was beside Onpu, in her right hand side. Makoto then sat down on a seat in front of her, and at last, Ami sat down on a seat in front of Momoko.

At the lunch time, the nine girls talked at each other. Aiko, Onpu and Momoko also introduced themselves to the five new girls.

"Usagi-chan, why do you move here? Are your parents work here?" asked Doremi, "Why do you bring your other friends here?"

"Well, yeah… I don't move here with my family. I just move with my best friends."

"But why? Is there something important that you want to find here?"

"Umm, for that ones…"

"We just want to live independently," added Ami, "and also, we heard that this city is still not too crowded, so… we decide to move here."

"I know it. Tokyo is just too crowded, isn't it?" stated Doremi, "Usagi-chan, doesn't your younger brother want to move with you here? He can be my younger sister friend."

"Well, Shingo had already signed in a middle school in Tokyo, so… he can't cancel the registration," explained Usagi, "It's too bad that he can't meet your younger sister here."

"So, Doremi-chan, you'd ever met Usagi-chan almost thirteen years ago?" asked Aiko.

Doremi nodded, "That's right, Ai-chan."

"By the way, Doremi-chan, do you have any other best friends beside Ai-chan, Onpu-chan and Momo-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, I have one more best friend, and her name is Fujiwara Hazuki."

"Interesting. Can I meet her someday?"

"You can, Usagi-chan. We can meet her today, if you want to meet her."

"Uh, no, Doremi-chan. Not today," Usagi shook of her head, "We should do one important thing after school."

"Oh, I know it. It must be about the stuff in your house, right?"

"Uh… uh-huh," this time, Usagi nodded, "We still have to clean up our stuff."

Suddenly, they heard some students yelled from the school hall, and the fighter witches knew the meaning of the yelling.

'_It must be them… again,' _Doremi thought, then she said, "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but I think… I can't talk longer with you now, because… there's something I should do with Ai-chan, Onpu-chan and Momo-chan right now."

"Well, okay, Doremi-chan. It doesn't matter for us," said Usagi, "We still can talk later."

As she said it, Doremi walked out from the class with Aiko, Onpu and Momoko.

In the class, Usagi then started a new conversation with her best friends.

"It's so strange. We heard some students yelled and then they walked out from this class…" she stated, "and Doremi-chan said it as if she doesn't want us to follow them…"

Usagi then asked, "Could it be a sign that they're the Majo Senshi that we search for here?"

"How can? They're just four," said Minako, "Usagi-chan, we search five Majo Senshi."

"How if the fifth Majo Senshi is their another best friends, Fujiwara Hazuki?" replied Usagi, "Minako-chan, there's still a possibility that they're the Legendary Majo Senshi."

"I agree with you Usagi-chan," said Ami, "but then, how can we find the proof which shown that they're the Majo Senshi?"

"Hmm…" the five girls then thought.

Meanwhile, the four fighter witches sought the source of the screams, only to find out that their guess was right, the School Demons came again.

They then quickly hid at the school roof and transformed.

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of yellow long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared. The crystal in her ring tap changed to be a necklace, and at last, she made a mask appeared and covered her face._

_Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of purple long gloves appeared. She then swung her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with the mask on her face. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of blue long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her boots and her costume appeared. Her crystal changed to be a necklace. At last, she made a mask appeared and covered her face._

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of white long gloves with pink border lines appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with a ribbon on her untied hair. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

After they transformed, they noticed that Doremi's long gloves had a different color. It was white with pink border lines, instead of just pink as usual.

Doremi sighed, "At least, I still don't need to wear a mask like you all, after your hats disappeared yesterday."

"However, we should fight those two demons again now," said Aiko, "I hope this is their last attack here."

They then walked downstairs, and didn't know if there was someone beside them at the roof. He was sleeping on a bench there when they came, and then woke up right when Doremi transformed.

'_I can't believe it! They're the School Saviors?!' _he thought, _'Doremi and her friends are… the School Saviors?!'_

**.O.**

As usual, Doremi and her friends could defeat the School Demons in just a few attacks. They then walked back to the roof and de-transformed – fortunately, the unknown boy who saw Doremi's transformation before had already left the roof.

"Once again, we can save this school from them," Onpu sighed, "but then we don't know when they will come here again…"

"Anyway, I think we should talk about the changes in our transformation," said Momoko, "Yesterday, our hats were disappeared, and today, Doremi-chan's gloves changed its color… What does it mean?"

"Hmm… this is so strange. We're just like some witches without hats…" stated Aiko, "Well, Doremi-chan is an exception in this case, since it's just her who doesn't wear hat even since the first time she transformed to be the fighter witch, but then… something happened with her gloves today."

"Does it mean that we can upgrade our power someday?" guessed Doremi, "Who knows if later, we'll have new costumes and new weapons, or maybe, new abilities?"

Right after she said it, the bell rang.

"Well then, I hope we can find the reason soon," said Onpu, "but before that, let's we go back to the class."

The others nodded, then they walked back into their class.

Since then, the day went so fast, until it was time for them to go home.

Suddenly, when Doremi and her best friends went home together, a female demon attacked them near Misora Park, which forced them to walked into the quiet park and transformed there.

This time, their transformation didn't have any changes with their transformation at school, except for Doremi who now had a white leotards with pink skirt and pink collar as her new costume. Her red hair also became longer and nearly reached the ground.

"What… does it mean?" asked Doremi.

"Anyway, we should fight that demon," said Aiko, "Prepare our weapons."

They then clenched their fist to summon their weapons. Doremi summoned her Changeable Weapon as the Sharp Sword, while Aiko also summoned her Flash Sword. Onpu summoned her Glassy Bomb and Momoko summoned her Cane Gun.

Surprisingly, the demon didn't get any damage from their attack. She even kept trying to reach Doremi and catch her with the demon's ropes – the combination of her braided hair and the ropes at her gloves and her gowns.

"Hey!" Doremi shouted, "Why do you keep attacking me like this?"

"Good question from you, Majo Senshi," said the demon named Rophelia, "Or should I call you… Celine?"

"Celine?" Doremi didn't understand, "What happened with you? My name isn't Celine."

"You _aren't_, but you _were_," answered Rophelia, simply, "At least, I'm happy that you still don't use your full power properly, though."

'_I'm not but I was? And… I still don't use my full powers properly?' _Doremi thought, _'Does it because I don't change to be my angel form? Or… does the change that I did with Madoka make me become another person's reincarnation? A person who has a great power?'_

Her thought was interrupted by Rophelia, who now tied her with some black ropes.

"Ah, don't tie me like this!" shouted her, "What do you want from me?"

"Another good question from you," replied Rophelia, "I need your Rose Crystal."

"I don't have that crystal," said Doremi, "Even I don't know anything about that Rose Crystal."

"Well, I know that you don't know about it, but I also know that you have that crystal…" Rophelia turned her head to see the other fighter witches and added, "just like your fellow Majo Senshi."

"You say so many strange things, you demon!" Aiko yelled, "We're not the Majo Senshi. We're the fighter witches!"

"Whatever," sighed Rophelia, who then turned back her attention to Doremi and tried to pierce the red haired girl's chest with her shortest and sharpest ropes.

Fortunately, when the ropes nearly touched Doremi's chest, five girls attacked Rophelia and prevented her to do what she wanted, made all of the fighter witches felt surprised to see them.

"Usagi-chan tachi!" said Doremi who now was free from Rophelia's ropes, "What does it mean?"

"I'll explain it," said a black cat who came there with the five girls called Sailor Senshi, "You're the reincarnation of Celine, a witch who lived on the moon long time ago."

'_Eh? So is it true that I become that Celine's reincarnation?!' _Doremi thought, _'Alright, things become so complicated for me…'_

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I can make it to the double chapter publish… #sigh

About the transformation sequences, I wrote it just like what I wrote in 'Unite the Two Angels', only with the change for the hat, mask and the glove's color things.

Next chapter will continue the fight between the girls and Rophelia. Will they win from her and save the Rose Crystal? And what's exactly the Rose Crystal that Rophelia means? You'll find it soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Legendary Majo Senshi

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: and this is the second chapter for this fic.

This chapter will explain about the fact of the reincarnation things. If Celine was Doremi's previous life, then how about Angelica – from 'Unite the Two Angels'? You can find out the answer for this question here, along with the explanation about the Legendary Majo Senshi.

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – New Team's Formed?! The Legendary Majo Senshi**

* * *

"Celine? Celine!"

"Eh?" Doremi snapped out of her reverie when Luna called her, "Do you call me, Kuroneko-chan?" (Kuroneko= Black Cat)

Luna sighed, "Alright, I think I forget to introduce my name. I'm Luna."

"Well then, Luna, why do you call me with that name?" asked the red haired girl, "I mean, I know that I was her in the past but… you must be know that 'Celine' isn't truly my name, right?"

"Oh yeah, Usagi said to me that your name is… Harukaze Doremi," said Luna, "However, Doremi, just like what Rophelia said to you before, now you still don't use your full power properly, and… if you want to defeat her now, you should use that power."

"But what should I do to make that power of me appears?" asked Doremi, "Luna, can you explain it to me?"

"You just need to release the ribbon on your hair and upgrade your costume with it," Luna explained, "After that, you can help Usagi and the others to defeat Rophelia."

"Alright, I'll do it now," replied Doremi who then followed what Luna said. She released the pink ribbon on her head, which later changed to be a heart-shaped tap.

"A tap?" asked her, "Luna, what should I do with this tap?"

"That is a Senshi Tap, and you just need to slide your left hand fingers on the piano key on the tap while you said "Moon's Witch Power, Make Up!"," replied Luna, "Try it now and hurriedly help the other senshi!"

Doremi nodded, then she slided all of her left hand fingers while shouted, "Moon's Witch Power, Make Up!"

_Doremi's new transformation sequence__: After the Senshi Tap became a bright light on her right hand, she swung her left hand around her right wrist. She then did the same to her left wrist with her right hand, renewing her gloves. She then swung both of her hands around her feet, changed her pink boots with the smaller ones. She also did the same to her upper body, renewing her leotards, then hold her left hand with her right hand, made a pink skirt appeared with a piece of long purple ribbon behind it. She tapped both side of her chest and made a pink collar appeared, along with a purple bowties with a yellow moon brooch on the middle of the bowties, and at last, she stretched both of her hands. In an instant, a pink moon mark appeared on her forehead, along with a pair of yellow moon's earrings and a necklace with pink ribbon and yellow moon pendant. Her hair also tied like Usagi's hairstyle._

"Witchi Senshi Doremichii!"

She jumped, "Yay! This sentence is more fit for me now!"

"Well, actually… you don't need to say any sentences like that, but… if you want to say it, I can't forbid you," Luna sweatdropped, "Anyway, you need to fight Rophelia now."

Meanwhile, Rophelia almost won from the five Sailor Senshi in their fighting and almost finished them all with her poisonous ropes, if only Doremi didn't shout to her, "Stop attacking them, you demon!"

"Finally, you come," Rophelia smirked, "and I'll be glad to take your Rose Crystal."

"Save your impossible desire, Rophelia," replied the pink Majo Senshi, "You'll never be able to take it away from me, because I'll defeat you before you can do that."

"Oh really? Let me see if you can dodge all of my ropes."

Rophelia then attacked Doremi and tried to tie her again, but this time, the black haired demon couldn't bind the red haired girl.

When Rophelia stopped attacking Doremi because of her fatigue, Luna said, "Doremi, don't just keep dodging her attack! You should attack her back!"

"You're right, Luna. It's a good time to finish her off," answered Doremi who then concentrated and began attacking Rophelia with her new magic ability. She clenched her fist to summon her long, new poron, and with the new pink poron, she cast her attack, "Magical Sparkling Star!"

"Argh!" the demon cried in pain. She then decided to escape.

After all of the nine girls de-transformed, Luna explained to them all about the Legendary Majo Senshi.

"So, thousand years ago, the former Queen of the Witch World formed a partnership with all of the kingdoms in the inner planets group, and… she gave each of the kingdoms a rose tree," stated Luna, "Each of the trees produced a flower which gave birth the five Legendary Majo Senshi, who later assigned by the former Queen of the Witch World to keep their own respective kingdom."

"Then, who's Rophelia?" asked Doremi.

"Rophelia is one of three demons named Rose Crystal Catcher, who want to take over the universe by using the power of the Majo Senshi's Rose Crystals, which is the powerful crystals in their own bodies that they used to protect their respective kingdoms."

"So, the Rose Crystals are five powerful crystals inside the Legendary Majo Senshi's bodies which give them their power?" guessed Aiko.

"Actually, there are six Rose Crystals which available in this universe. Five of them are inside the Legendary Majo Senshi's bodies, and the another ones is inside a prince named prince Anthony, whose reincarnation lives here."

'_Well, I think it's enough to explain everything for now,' _Doremi thought, _'but wait a minute! Thousand years ago? Does it mean that the former Queen of the Witch World who gave all of those trees was… Angelica and Angelina's mother? Does it mean that Celine lived at the same time with Angelica? Then, how can I…'_

'_Oh yeah, as Angelica wasn't a fighter witch, I don't become her reincarnation… but what's the relation between the fighter witch things with the reincarnation things? I think… it won't affect it much. I still become Angelica's reincarnation… but how can I become the reincarnation of two people who lived at the same time?'_

"Uh, by the way, I think we still need to search one more Majo Senshi, as you're just four," said Luna, "but that's okay, since this city isn't a big city and…"

"I think we don't need to search her, because she must be our another best friend, Hazuki-chan," cut Onpu, "We just need to tell her about the Legend."

"Then, how about that 'Prince Anthony' that you're mentioned before, Luna?" asked Momoko, "Do we need to find him?"

"I think we need to find him," answered Luna, "There's a possibility that the Rose Crystal Catcher will chase him to get his Rose Crystal."

"But I don't think that we should search for him right now, Luna," said Usagi, "Night will come soon, and we should go home now."

"Alright, you nine can go home now," sighed Luna, "I've got an appointment with Artemis to meet here, as he tried to search Anthony's reincarnation today."

"So that's why he didn't come here with us," said Minako, "Then, after he comes here, do you both have a plan to have a date?"

"Ah, no, Minako. We just want to walk around, just to search Anthony's reincarnation," the black cat denied.

"Who's Artemis?" asked Doremi.

"A white cat who is also Luna's counterpart," replied Minako.

"Well then, we've to go home," said Rei, "See you at home, Luna."

As the nine girls went home from the park, Luna walked to the park's gate, wanted to wait for Artemis there, but then the black cat met someone else there…

'_No doubt. He's Anthony's reincarnation.'_

**.O.**

'_Angelica… Celine… Both of them were me, but… how can? How can it happen?'_

In her bedroom, Doremi kept thinking about her previous life, as she concluded that both Angelica and Celine lived at the same time – thousand years ago.

She sighed, _'It's impossible if they're the same person, as Angelica was Queen Angelia's biological daughter and Celine was a witch who was born from a rose. They're not the same.'_

She yawned and said, "Fine. I think I still can think about it tomorrow. This things really makes me so tired…"

And when she fell asleep, she had a dream that she was at the beach where Angelica had ever talked with Angelina in her previous dream – read 'Unite the Two Angels chapter 11 – The Unofficial Fighter Witches', and this time, she wore a pink long gown. Her hairstyle was just like when she transformed to be a Majo Senshi.

"This beach… how can I come here again?" said her to herself.

"Because I'm the one who invite you here, Doremi-chan," replied someone who then approached Doremi there, "I invite you here to tell you something that could eliminate your confusion."

"Ah, you're… Angelica?" Doremi recognized the one who approached her, "Then, you know about my confusion about you and Celine?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about Celine?"

"I know about her, because she's the one who gave a few of her magic power to me. The power which I used to change to be the fighter witch in the previous timeline – before you and Madoka change the rules of Puella Magi by your Ultimate Royal Stage," Angelica started to explain, "Actually, you aren't my reincarnation."

"What? But how…"

"One day, when my mother commanded all of the Majo Senshi to come to our castle, I secretly met her and told her about the Witch World's crisis which happened because of Angelina-nee who killed so many witches. I then asked her help to solve the crisis, but then she suggested to lend some of her magic power to me, and also, she allowed me to assume you as my reincarnation to help me solve my problem, although in fact, you're her reincarnation."

"Eh? So, actually I'm Celine's reincarnation, and not yours?" asked Doremi in disbelief, "But how can it happen?"

"It's because of Celine's trick, as some of her power was used by me."

"Oh, fine. I understand," sighed Doremi, "but then, Why should I who become her reincarnation? I'm not as special as her."

Angelica smiled, "Actually, you're as special as her, Doremi-chan. Even, you both are more special than me."

"Eh? The Moon's Queen adoptive daughter like Celine and an ordinary high school girl like me are… more special than you, the former Princess of the Witch World?"

Angelica just laughed a bit and said, "It's so great that you have the same couple in all of your life."

"Huh?"

The former Princess didn't say anything. She just smiled and then closed her eyes, and suddenly, she vanished and left Doremi alone at the beach.

"Angelica…" Doremi thought, _'Why does she say it to me? She said that I had the same couple in all of my life?'_

She then repeated what Angelica said, "I have the same couple in all of my life… what does she mean?"

"Don't you remember about Anthony, Celine?" asked someone who then came to the beach. Her performance was just like Usagi, but from the gown that she wore, Doremi knew that she wasn't Usagi. She was Princess Serenity, Usagi's previous life who also was Celine's adoptive sister.

"Ah, onee-chan!" replied Doremi without thinking, but then she realized her answer and thought, _'Alright, I think my minds are mixing up with Celine's… It must be because of my performance.'_

"Celine, you still have Anthony by your side, in all of your life, just like me who still have my Endymion by my side," said Princess Serenity.

"Anthony?" asked Doremi softly. She then thought about the unknown prince while she closed her eyes, but when she opened her eyes again, the beach around her had already changed to be a large hall in a castle, and she stood on a stairs. There were so many peoples who were dancing in the hall.

'_A ball?' _asked her in her heart, _'Can I meet that Anthony here?'_

She walked downstairs, but then she felt a little doubt, _'Wait a minute! Do I deserve to follow this ball?'_

She saw that one of the people who were dancing there was Princess Serenity, _'Well, Serenity is the real princess, and it doesn't matter if she's dancing there… but how about me?'_

Suddenly, someone walked to her and asked, "Need some prince to dance with you?"

Doremi then turned her head to see who it was. She felt like she knew about the voice's owner, but when she wanted to say the name, suddenly her minds thought about another name.

'_Ko-… Anthony?'_

**.O.**

_In the next morning…_

Today was Saturday, and as they didn't go to school today, the Ojamajos decided to talk with the Sailor Senshi at the Sailor Senshi's house. Hazuki then introduced herself to the Sailor Senshi, while Doremi told the other girls about her dream – except for her conversation with Angelica as the other Ojamajos forgot about the former Princess of the Witch World because of the Ultimate Royal Stage.

"So, you had a dream that you met Anthony in a ball?" asked Usagi, "Hmm, it must be the ball which held in the Silver Kingdom before the war happened."

"War?"

Ami nodded, "The war that caused all of our previous life died."

"Speaking of the ball and Anthony, I think… I should tell you all about something important about him," said Luna, "I and Artemis had already found his reincarnation yesterday."

"Eh? Really?" replied Doremi, "Luna, who is he?"

Right when Luna wanted to answer Doremi's question, Rophelia started to attack them all. The ten girls then decided to transform, and now, five Sailor Senshi with one Majo Senshi and four Fighter Witches with white gloves and white leotards were ready to face the demon.

This time, Rophelia was stronger than yesterday. She even could dodge Doremi's Magical Sparkling Star, and that's why, Luna commanded Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko to upgrade their costumes by crossing their arms and clenching their fists to summon their own Senshi Tap. Different with Doremi's, their Senshi Tap had a shape like a ballpoint. Each of them had a different symbol on it.

"Since today, a new team's formed to fight demons, and that team is us. We're the Majo Senshi!"

Author's Note: Oh well, I think it's enough to explain the reincarnation things, and the second fighting with Rophelia will be continued in the next chapter, along with the revealing of Anthony's reincarnation, so don't miss it, okay?


	4. Chapter 3: The Lord of the Blue Rose

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, finally I have an idea to continue this fic.

This chapter is about all of the Majo Senshi and also, about Anthony, so… just enjoy it, okay? ^^

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – The Lord of the Blue Rose**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

Today, when we were at Usagi and her friends' house, Rophelia came to attack us again, and unfortunately, this time, she could dodge my new attack.

Luckily, today Luna told to my fellow fighter witches that they also could transform to be Majo Senshi like me, after they got their own Senshi Tap by clenching their fists. Different with me, their Senshi Tap were just like a ballpoint, which there was their own magic crystal at the tip. Each of the crystals had some different symbol on it.

Even so, there was something about the Senshi Tap which made us were so confuse.

Hazuki and Aiko's Senshi Tap just contained one color, which was their respective colors – orange and blue, but it didn't happen with Onpu and Momoko's.

Well, Onpu's magic crystal was still purple, but the holder of her Senshi Tap which was the long part under the crystal was red, and for Momoko, instead of yellow, the holder of her Senshi Tap was green.

"Anyway, it's better if we transform now," said Aiko, "Luna, what shold we do to activate this tap?"

"All of you just need to say your respective planets to complete the sentence, "… Witch Power, Make Up!"," Luna explained, "and according to your Senshi Tap's holder, the respective planet of the one who get the blue ones is Mercury, the orange ones is Venus, the red ones is Mars and the green ones is Jupiter."

"I get it," Onpu sighed, "Minna, let's we transform!"

Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko nodded, then they did it.

"Mercury's Witch Power, Make Up!"

"Venus's Witch Power, Make Up!"

"Mars's Witch Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter's Witch Power, Make Up!"

_Aiko's new transformation sequence__: She hold her Senshi Tap with her right hand and put it on her left wrist, made it change to be a small whirlpool which covered both of her arms. She then stretched both of her hands, renewing her long gloves. She then swung both of her hands around to the same direction to cover her body with the larger whirlpool, and when the whirlpool was gone, her costume had already changed, which was a leotards with blue skirt with a piece of short green ribbon behind it and blue collar with green bowties, along with her new boots – which was bigger than the old ones, a necklace with blue ribbon and yellow round pendant, a pair of yellow small earrings and a tiara. Her crystal was on her golden tiara._

_Hazuki's new transformation sequence__: She hold her Senshi Tap with both of her hands and put it on her chest while she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes and made her Senshi Tap change to be orange lights which covered both of her arms. She then swung both of her hands around to the opposite direction to cover her body with a long piece of orange bright ribbon. Hazuki then moved both of her hands to the both side of her body and made her new gloves appeared, and when the bright ribbon was gone, her new costume appeared, which was a leotards with orange skirt with a piece of short pale orange ribbon behind it and orange collar with pale orange bowties, along with her new high heels, a necklace with orange ribbon and yellow heart shaped pendant, a pair of yellow heart shaped earrings and a tiara. Her crystal was on her golden tiara._

_Onpu's new transformation sequence__: She hold her Senshi Tap with her right hand and swung her left hand on it, made some small fireballs appeared around her body. She then pointed her Senshi Tap forward, under the small fireballs, and then swung it around and made it change to be a fire ring which appeared under the small fireballs – the fire ring was larger than the circle of the small fireballs. Both of the fire ring and the circle of the small fireballs then expanded its height while Onpu crossed her arms, covered her body, and when both of the fire circles disappeared, it revealed her new gloves, her new costume which was a leotards with red skirt with a pale purple short legging inside it and a piece of short pale purple ribbon behind it and red collar with pale purple bowties, along with her new high heels, a necklace with red ribbon and yellow round pendant, a pair of yellow small earrings, a pale purple ribbon on her untied hair and a tiara. Her crystal was on her golden tiara._

_Momoko's new transformation sequence__: She hold her Senshi Tap with her right hand and raised it to the sky, made it change to be a yellow bright light which covered all parts of her body, and when the bright light disappeared, it revealed her new gloves, her new costume which was a leotards with green skirt with a piece of short yellow ribbon behind it and green collar with yellow bowties, along with her new boots, a necklace with green ribbon and yellow star shaped pendant, a pair of yellow star shaped earrings and a tiara. Her crystal was on her golden tiara._

"Witchi Senshi Aikochii!"

"Witchi Senshi Hazukichii!"

"Witchi Senshi Onpuchii!"

"Witchi Senshi Momokochii!"

As they finished their transformation, all of us started to attack Rophelia together, but unfortunately, she still managed to dodge it.

Aiko tried her new attack first. She swung both of her hands and formed a circle with it in front of her body, made a large water disk appeared. The disk then sticked at her right hand, which later she released on Rophelia while she yelled, "Magical Water Blade!"

But then Rophelia jumped and could dodge the disk. She smirked, "It seems like, you haven't sharpen your water blade…"

Aiko growled, "I can't believe that she can dodge it."

Rophelia laughed, "It's because my power is increasing, as I have the Rose Crystal Catcher's Instinct to strengthen it. Everytime I feel the Rose Crystal power is activated, my instinct strengthen my power."

"Even so, we won't ever give our Rose Crystals to you!" I shouted, then attacked her with my new poron, "Magical Sparkling Star!"

Hazuki drew a thick circle with some heart motif around it and yelled, while she threw that glowing circle, "Magical Lovely Ring!"

Onpu crossed her arms and then threw some red-purple fireballs, shouted, "Magical Fire Beams!"

Momoko also attacked Rophelia by pointing her with her right hand, as if she hold a gun. She then shouted while a green-yellow thunderbolt appeared from her index finger, "Magical Lightning Bullet!"

All of our attacks were pointed to Rophelia, but unluckily, she could dodge all of it.

"Can you do something better to beat me, girls?" teased her, "However, I can't wait for your better attack. I'll get all of your Rose Crystals right now."

In an instant, she managed to tied all of us with her ropes, and now, she got ready to pierce our chest with her sharp ropes and take out our Rose Crystals with it, but suddenly…

"Don't take their Rose Crystals, you demon!" shouted someone who then walked to us and threw a blue rose to Rophelia, which then weakened all of her ropes and released us from its grip.

I saw the newcomer. It was a boy – or a man – who wore white tuxedo, white hat and white mask, made us didn't know about who he was, but somehow, I felt like I knew about his true identity while I saw his sapphire blue eyes.

"Alright. Finally, you come, Anthony," sighed Rophelia who then smirked, "and I guess you're here just to save your lover – Celine."

"Urusee na!" shouted him, which made me realized who he was, "Those Rose Crystals are some pure power sources, and it isn't fit for you, Rophelia."

He then turned to me and said, "Don't worry about her, because I know that we both can defeat her easily… with our love's power."

'_Eh? Love's power?' _I was shocked to hear his words, _'Is it real that he… uh, no doubt. He's Anthony, and also, he's the one who is already by my side… He's…'_

"I know we can do it just like what you say."

_Usagi's POV_

"What the hell is this?" I whispered to Luna, "Does Anthony need to copycat my Tuxedo Mask? Alright, I know that his tuxedo isn't black and his rose isn't red, but still…"

"What's wrong about it, Usagi?" asked her back, "However, Anthony was Endymion's younger brother in the past, though, they weren't born from the same mother."

"So?"

"According to the legend of the Rose Crystals, he was a human who was also an unusual wizard in training," explained Artemis, "His power is less than Mamoru's, but it's the same amount with Celine's, as she was his first and last love."

"Alright, I get it," I sighed, "but it makes me missing Mamo-chan so much… Why should he go studying overseas even after our last adventure several months ago?"

"Usagi-chan…" sighed the other Sailor Senshi while they gazed at me.

However, back to the fighting between the Majo Senshi and Rophelia. I turned back my attention to them and noticed something between Doremi and that white version of Tuxedo Mask. It looked like Doremi had already knew about him.

"I know that she would react like that when she knew who he exactly was," said Luna, "Even in their present life, they still be a lover."

"Then, so Anthony's reincarnation is Doremi's boyfriend?" I asked. Luna nodded.

"I and Artemis met him right after you all left Misora park yesterday, and he said to me that he saw the fighting between you all and Rophelia there. We then explained to him about everything, and we found out that he's the reincarnation of Anthony."

"But then, what's his name?" I asked curiously, "Well, although I know about Doremi-chan since a long time, but she never told me about her boyfriend."

"I think we don't need to talk about it for now, Usagi," Luna shook of her head, "Because I'm so sure that he'll introduce himself to you all later, right after this fighting."

"Fine. I'll be patient."

In the fighting, the White Tuxedo Mask could encourage Doremi, who then successfully beated Rophelia with her 'Magical Sparkling Star' and ended the fighting, and when everything was back to normal, the mysterious boy revealed his identity. His name was Kotake Tetsuya.

"I'm glad that it's really you, Kotake," stated Doremi with smile on her face, "So, now you know that I and the others are the School Saviors…"

"Exactly, I started to know about it when you four were transformed at the school's rooftop yesterday. I was there when you all changed to be the School Saviors," corrected him, "Firstly, I was very shocked to see you became the School Savior, but now I'm proud that I can be the one of them who can help you defeat those demons."

"So, actually… there was a demon who attacked school at the lunch time yesterday?" I asked, "Another demon beside Rophelia?"

"Uh, not one, Usagi-chan. There were two demons named the School Demons who constantly attacked our school," Doremi explained, "and when we fought them as the fighter witches, all of the other students at school called us as the School Saviors."

"And who is this School Demons, anyway?" asked Ami, "What's their intention to attack the school?"

"Well, they both targeted the students' soul, which they could extract to be a Soul Book," replied Hazuki.

"Soul Book…" Rei thought for a minute then added, "I think I've ever heard about it. It's a small wonderful book which contains all of the memories of the owner, and if that book was out from its owner's body, it would make the owner's heart became blank and made her or him lost all of her or his memories, like the living dead."

"Hey, you're right, Rei-chan!" said Aiko, "Even though we don't tell you about it, you still can guess it correctly."

"Well, actually… I'm a shrine maiden, so I know much things about souls, demons, stuff like that…"

"I understand."

"Now, there's something I don't understand about my – and Momo-chan's – Senshi uniform," Onpu shifted the subject, "How can we have the uniforms with those colors?"

"Hmm, it probably because you both should have the same respective colors with Rei and Makoto," Luna tried to answer, "Even though you both are just the Majo Senshi, but your uniform's color still need some adaptations."

"Do we need a long time for that?" asked Momoko, "I mean, I used to wear yellow costume, while Onpu-chan used to wear purple, and… it's kind of uncomfortable for we both to have those different color."

"Well, I don't know if it related with your uncomfortable because of the color or not, but… I noticed that your attacks to Rophelia this morning isn't as powerful as Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan's attacks," I said, "and for your information, basically I had blue-red uniform when I became Sailor Senshi at the first time, and the ones that I wear now is the eternal version of it."

"And your present uniform had pink at its sleeves…" Doremi thought, then she asked, "Is it possible for Rei-chan and Mako-chan to upgrade their uniform to be the eternal version like Usagi-chan did?"

"I don't know," Luna shrugged, "We just can hope that it will happen someday, when Rei's sleeves is purple and Makoto's sleeves is yellow."

Onpu and Momoko nodded, while I and the others just could sigh.

We then decided to finish the conversation, and all of the Majo Senshi decided to go home to their own house, except for Doremi who had a promise with Kotake to have a date as it was Saturday.

As for me, after I saw the chemistry between Doremi and Kotake, I took the phone in our house and called Mamoru, because I really missed him. I missed him so much.

'_Mamo-chan, when will you go back to Japan and hang out with me again just like Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun did right now?'_

_Normal POV_

"Rophelia!" shouted someone who sat down on a throne in a dark castle, "It's your second failure to get those Rose Crystals! Next time, if you keep failing like this…"

"Next time, I won't ever fail to get it, young master," replied the rope demon, "We'll get all of those Rose Crystals and take over the universe."

"Great," said the young master that Rophelia was talking to, "I'll give you some chances, but if you don't use all of those chances properly, I'll go taking those Rose Crystals by myself."

"You must be saying it because you have a feeling with Celine, haven't you?" said the one who was standing beside the young master, who also wore a black cloak which covered all parts of her body, "Then, you just need to command me to finish it off."

"Honestly, I have a feeling with her, but I don't think that it's your turn to defeat them, Piceshia," the young master admitted, "It's still Rophelia turn, and when she has enough failures to finish her turn, I'll take my own turn."

"Fine, young master," Piceshia sighed, "but when will I get my turn to beat them?"

"It's just when I was bored to take my turn," he said, "However, we should take those Rose Crystals from them all."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I can update this chapter…

Next chapter will update as soon as possible, of course, after I can update the next chapter for my another ongoing multichapter, 'The Future Story', so you just need to wait for it patiently, okay?


	5. Chapter 4: Love Fate? Tales of C and A

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Then, here's chapter four. ^^

I won't say much here, so you just need to read the chapter below, okay?

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Love Fate? Tales of Celine and Anthony**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Still in the Rose Crystal Catcher's Castle…_

Now, Rophelia was in her room, upgrading her power so that she could do her new plan to get the Rose Crystals that she wanted.

After she was sure that her power was ready to use for her new plan, she prepared herself to go to the human world, to Misora, right when someone knocked at her room's door.

"Who's there?" asked her, "Don't you know that I want to launch my next attack right now?"

"Calm down, auntie Rope. It's me, Piceshia," said the another member of the Rose Crystal Catcher who stood up in front of Rophelia's room, "Can we talk for some minutes before you take your next turn to get those Rose Crystals?"

The door then opened, "Alright, I think I have some minutes to talk with you."

"Thanks for the time," the pixie look-alike demon then asked the older demon, "So, now you have a plan to get those crystals? Well, actually… I want to offer some help for you, though…"

"I don't think that I need some help from you this time, Piceshia," Rophelia shook of her head, "I'm so sure that I can do it by myself."

"Whatever," sighed Piceshia, "I think it will be easier for us to get those crystals with my special attack."

"I don't need those ridiculous bubbles from you, Piceshia," replied Rophelia, "However, let me go there and take those Rose Crystals by myself, as I'm so sure that my new plan will works."

"Oh, alright. You still underestimate my special ability," Piceshia mumbled, "I swear that you'll fail again until your last turn, and after that, the young master will give me my turn, so that I can show you the real power of my bubbles. You know? My bubbles can give us some new members too."

"I don't care about new members, Piceshia. I just care about my turn," said Rophelia who then enterred the portal to the human world in her room, "Alright, I think it's time for me to do my plan, and I'll show you who's the best member of the Rose Crystal Catcher."

Piceshia rolled her eyes, "Whatever… auntie Rope."

_Onpu's POV_

"Eh? Onpu-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Pop while she saw me walked into her house, "Well, you know that onee-chan have a date with Kotake-senpai now, so why do you come here when onee-chan aren't here?"

"Well… I just want to meet you now, Poppu-chan," I answered, "I want to talk about something."

I then talked about my Senshi Tap and its problem to Pop, as red, which now was my Majo Senshi's costume color, was Pop's costume color when she became witch apprentice. I thought that maybe I needed to talk about it to her, although it sounds a bit weird that I talked about it just because of the color.

"You know that I used to wear purple costume, and… when I see that my Majo Senshi's costume is red, I think I need to get a permission from you, as you're the one who used to wear red costume."

"Don't worry, Onpu-chan. I don't think that I should give any permission to you," said Pop, tried to make me calm, "You said that your respective planet is Mars, right?"

I nodded.

"Then, what's wrong about the color? Mars is a red planet, and you just didn't use to wear red," added Pop, "You just need some adaptation for that, and who knows that your costume will change its color back to purple someday."

"I hope so," I sighed, "Well, I don't find something wrong about red, though… but how can I get Mars as my respective planet?"

"Hmm… is it because you like some exotic things? Or… because you are always on fire when you do something that you like?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but maybe you're right to say those reason, Poppu-chan."

"Then, how about the others? Do they get the different costume color like what you get now?"

"Well, just Momo-chan who gets the different costume color like me," I explained, "While Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan get their usual costume color, Momo-chan gets green as her new costume color."

"What's her respective planet?"

"Jupiter," I said, "and I don't think that Jupiter is a green planet. There isn't any plants at Jupiter."

"Maybe… green is more suitable to describe her attack than yellow," guessed Pop.

"I don't think so," I shook of my head, "Momo-chan's attack is a lightning. A thunderbolt, and I think yellow is more fit for her than green."

"Anyway, I think… you both don't have choice but to accept that change," Pop concluded, "It's just a change of the color."

"I'll try," I sighed, but then I added in my mind, _'but I still hope that the color will change back…'_

_Doremi's POV_

Today, I and Kotake decided to go to the amusement park for our date, and there, we had so much fun, and it was enough to make us relax after the fighting with Rophelia at the Sailor Senshi's house this morning.

"Finally, no Rophelia in these remaining hours…" I stretched both of my hands while I walked with him, "I'm glad to find out that she just attack us once a day."

"Even so, I think we still need to be careful with her," said Kotake, "Who knows if she will attack us again very soon."

"I know it," I replied, "Well then, I think it's time for us to go home. We've already walked around this amusement park in these eight hours."

"But before that, can I go to the toilet?" asked him, "I promise that I won't be too long there."

"Alright, take your time well," I said, "I'll be waiting for you here, at the park's gate."

Kotake then walked to the nearest toilet, while I waited for him and sat down on a bench near the park's gate.

I didn't know how long I waited for him there, until suddenly, an unknown hand covered my nose and my mouth, spread a strange aroma which enterred my nose and made me lose control…

'_Is it Rophelia?' _I thought before I fell asleep, _'that glove… it's just like hers…'_

Since then, I didn't know what happened next, exactly, what happened next to me. I didn't know if someone tried to kidnap me or tried to take something precious from me, but fortunately, it was just until I could regain my consciousness and found out that Rophelia had already tied me with her ropes and brought me into a forest near the amusement park where previously I was.

I was shocked. I just recently told Kotake that Rophelia only attacked us once a day, but this… It proved that I was wrong to said it.

"What are you going to do to me here, Rophelia?" I asked, trembling, "It's so unfair that you attack me when I'm alone."

"Should I answer your stupid question, Celine?" asked her back while she smirked, "This is an easy way for me to get your Rose Crystal."

"You won't ever get it, Rophelia, and I won't ever let you take it out from me," I tried to encourage myself, though, I realized that I couldn't reach my Senshi Tap in a situation like this – Rophelia tied me so tight, "If you want to get it, you should let me fight you with my full power."

"Then it means you want me to release you from my ropes, huh?" teased her, "I won't ever do that, because I've already found the easier way than fighting, and I don't care if you said that it was so unfair, because for me, this is fair!"

As she said it, she pierced my chest with two of her sharp ropes, and it felt so terrible. It was like, she attacked me with an electric shock, and it was so hurtful that it could make me screamed in pain.

"No, Rophelia, stop it!" I begged, "You can't get my Rose Crystal if you take it this way… aaah!"

"I know I can get it this way, Celine," replied her, "This will give you some lecture that I'm stronger than what you think."

I felt that her attack made me so weak, and it took all of my strength away. It was proved when I saw something was out from my chest… a pink rose-shaped crystal…

'_Is it my Rose Crystal?'_

"Finally, I can take it out from you," said her, "The young master will be so happy to hear that I can get this Rose Crystal this time."

Suddenly, I felt that my eyes were blank, and since that time, I couldn't feel anything but cold. Just cold.

Did it mean that I died?

I remembered that I'd ever felt cold like this after Walpurgisnacht attacked me in the battle before I and Madoka did the Ultimate Royal Stage, and… maybe it was a sign for me to give up.

'_Maybe it's a fate that Rophelia gets my Rose Crystal…'_

Rophelia then released me from her ropes and let my body fell onto the ground without I felt any pain, and this time, she won. She successfully got my Rose Crystal.

_Normal POV_

Rophelia smirked while she hold the pink Rose Crystal that she recently took out from its owner, "Well, even though I'm not the leader of the Rose Crystal Catcher, I still can prove that I'm the most potential member, as I'm the oldest one. I can get Celine's Rose Crystal, which is the most powerful Rose Crystal, hahahaha…"

"Don't bring that Rose Crystal away from here, Rophelia!" suddenly, someone came and prevented Rophelia to walked away from the forest, "Give it back to me!"

"Ah, unluckily, you come late now, Anthony," said Rophelia while she saw the White Tuxedo Mask in front of her, "I've already get your girlfriend's Rose Crystal here."

"That Rose Crystal isn't yours! Give it back!"

"Never, Anthony!"

"Alright, if you need some fighting…" the Lord of the Blue Rose then changed the Blue Rose in her right hand to be a sword, which he used to attack Rophelia, "I challenge you!"

He kept attacking Rophelia with his sword carefully, as Rophelia still hold Doremi's Rose Crystal, and fortunately, after a half hours attacked the rope demon, he could take over the pink Rose Crystal from her.

When Rophelia fell onto the ground, Kotake, still in his White Tuxedo Mask form, didn't waste much time to reach Doremi and tried to put the Rose Crystal back into her.

When the Rose Crystal successfully enterred her body from her chest, all of her feeling were back, and it brought her back to the reality.

"Kotake…" said her, "Where's Rophelia? She had already took my Rose Crystal and… and…"

"I've already returned it to you, Doremi, and that's why, you can talk to me now."

"Ah, sou ka," she realized that her strength was back into her, "but then, where's Rophelia now?"

"I'm still here, Celine!" shouted Rophelia who managed to stand up and prepared to attack the couple again, "Damn you, Anthony! You've already change my victory to be a big failure!"

"I think you don't need to protest just because of that ones, Rophelia!" replied Doremi, "I've already warned you to not take my Rose Crystal that way, and it's your fault that you didn't care with my warning."

"What do you say?!" Rophelia growled, "I'll take your Rose Crystal again!"

"Not before I transform and take revenge on you, Rophelia," said Doremi who then took her Senshi Tap out and slide her left hand fingers, "Moon's Witch Power, Make Up!"

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: After the Senshi Tap became a bright light on her right hand, she swung her left hand around her right wrist. She then did the same to her left wrist with her right hand, made her gloves appeared. She then swung both of her hands around her feet, changed her shoes with her pink boots. She also did the same to her upper body, made her leotards appeared, then hold her left hand with her right hand, made a pink skirt appeared with a piece of long purple ribbon behind it. She tapped both side of her chest and made a pink collar appeared, along with a purple bow ties with a yellow crescent shaped brooch on the middle of the bow ties, and at last, she stretched both of her hands. In an instant, a pink crescent shaped mark appeared on her forehead, along with a pair of yellow crescent shaped earrings and a necklace with pink ribbon and yellow crescent shaped pendant. Her hair also tied like Usagi's hairstyle._

"Witchi Senshi Doremichii!"

Both of the Moon Majo Senshi and Rophelia were attacking each other, and fortunately, as Rophelia had already got so many wounds from her previous fighting with Kotake, she couldn't dodge the Majo Senshi's attack.

"And this is my final attack for you!" shouted Doremi, "Magical Sparkling Star!"

**.O.**

"Huh, if only I didn't go to the toilet moments ago…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Kotake," said Doremi, "It isn't your fault that Rophelia had ever took my Rose Crystal away from me. She had already planned it, and we didn't know about it. She just took a chance that she got moments ago."

She sighed, "Fortunately, you still can save my Rose Crystal from her, and that's the point. You save me from her."

"Well, thanks to Luna and Artemis for explaining us about our previous life," replied Kotake, "You know? About the ball… firstly I thought that it was just a dream that I got just because of my big love for you, but in fact, that dream shown our previous life."

"So, you dreamed about that ball too?" asked Doremi, "Well, I also dreamed about that ball last night."

Kotake smiled, "Then, our dream about that ball shown us our love fate."

They then looked at each other with smile on their face, and after some minutes, they decided to go home.

* * *

Author's Note: and this chapter is finally done!

In the next chapter, Rophelia will attack the Majo Senshi in a familiar place. Where is it? You'll find it out soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Go to Maho-dou!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Just enjoy.

* * *

**Celine and the Rose Crystals**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Don't Go to Maho-dou! Manipulated Memories**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

"Well then, I think we should go home right now," suggested Kotake while we still in the forest where we fought Rophelia minutes ago, "You look so tired."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I replied, "I still feel hurt on my chest, and… I think my vision becomes a bit blurry…"

"I saw that old demon let you fell onto the ground after she took over your Rose Crystal," Kotake thought, "and I think, it must be the reason why you become so tired like this."

"Ugh, that Rophelia…" I sighed while hold my head with my right hand, "It seems like, we shouldn't underestimate her."

"Are you okay?" asked him, noticed that I hold my head, "Should I carry you up to your house?"

"Uh, no, Kotake," I moved my right hand away from my head, "I just feel a bit dizzy, but trust me, I still can walk to my house."

"I'm still not sure," he sighed, "I think I should carry you to your house."

"Hey, I'm heavier than before, and…" my cheeks felt a bit hot, "I don't think that you still can carry me now."

"I'm sure I can. It's better than if I let you walk," he crouched, "Get on my back."

"Fine," I sighed again, "I can't refuse when you're squatting like this."

Then, I got on his back and he carried me to my house, and in that time, I felt like my heart became so warm. It just like… both of our Rose Crystals were connected.

"Do you feel better?" asked Kotake while he kept walking to my house, carried me on his back, "How about your chest?"

"I think so. It doesn't hurt anymore," I smiled, "I feel so warm here."

"You know? It makes me remember about what happened in the summer camp when we were in the sixth grade," said him, "We were lost, and I carried you like this."

"It feels nostalgic," I replied, "Well, although in that time, we were still not as near as we're now, but… yeah…"

"I think you don't feel dizzy anymore now, right?" he asked. I nodded.

We still kept talking until we arrived at my house, right when Onpu walked out from there.

"Eh? Onpu-chan?" I asked, "Don't you go home to your house right after our meeting at Usagi-chan tachi's house?"

"Well, I think I should talk about something with Poppu-chan before I go home, so… I decided to come here," answered her, "By the way, is your date going well? It seems like… both of you are enjoying it."

"Overall, everything is going smoothly, though…" I thought for a minute before added, "Rophelia could take my Rose Crystal."

"What? So… now, your Rose Crystal…"

"Calm down, Segawa. Fortunately, I can take it back from her," cut Kotake, "We just can hope that she won't ever have chance to attack us anymore."

"Anyway, Kotake… can you drop me off your back here? I think I can walk into my house by myself," I said, "It's okay now."

"Oh, alright," he dropped me off his back gently, "Moreover, I also should go home now."

When Kotake walked away from my house, went home to his house, I asked Onpu, "Don't you want to stay here tonight? It's 11.00 PM now, and… I think you still can stay here tonight, as tomorrow is still Sunday."

"Actually, I wanted to, but I can't," replied her, "I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Doremi-chan, gomen ne?"

"You don't need to apologize, Onpu-chan. I just make a quick suggestion," I smiled, "It's okay if you can't stay here tonight."

She then went home while I walked into my house.

_Normal POV_

"Oh, how can that annoying Anthony follow me to that forest?!" growled Rophelia, "If only he couldn't find out my wonderful plan, that Rose Crystal was mine now."

"It's because you're impatient, auntie Rope," replied someone who stood up behind the rope demon, "You should make sure that Anthony can't find you when you take Celine's Rose Crystal out from her."

"Hey! Since when you…"

"I don't walk out from here when you went into that portal," cut Piceshia, "I decided to wait for you until you come, just to make sure that my guess is right – you fail again."

"Shut up!" shouted Rophelia, "You know that I'd already got Celine's Rose Crystal!"

"So? Where's that Rose Crystal, anyway?" teased Piceshia, "If you successfully got that Rose Crystal, I could see it in your hands now."

"It's Anthony's fault, okay," said the older demon, "Now, get out from here or I'll kill you before you have your turn to attack them!"

"Fine. Moreover, this room isn't fit for me. I would become an old lady if I kept staying here until tomorrow…"

"Shut up!"

Piceshia shook of her head and walked out from Rophelia's room, while the rope demon closed her room's door angrily.

"I can't believe that my plan will fail like this!" she gritted her teeth, "That Rose Crystal was already in my hands, but that stupid Anthony… I won't ever forgive him!"

"Anyway, I should think about my next plan…" added her, "Fortunately, I had time to absorb the power of Celine's Rose Crystal when I got it, even though it's just a bit amount of power… and I'll use it to do my next plan."

She thought for a few minutes and smirked, "I think I should be patient, as I can only run my plan the day after tomorrow…"

_Doremi's POV_

_Monday, at 04.00 AM…_

Suddenly, I awoke from my sleep, as I got a nightmare which was like a reality…

In my nightmare, I was in Maho-dou, and I saw that Majorika was there.

I was so happy that she was there, as I missed her so much, so I walked to her and embraced her, but… when she put her arms around me, I realized that her arms were changed… to be a pair of ropes!

The one who stood up in front of me… she wasn't Majorika. She was… Rophelia!

That was when I woke up in this early morning.

'_Does it mean that she'll trap us in Maho-dou to get the Rose Crystals?' _I thought, _'Oh, that nightmare really worried me. How if Rophelia really wants to do that things? And why do I feel that she really will do that to us?'_

"However, I should tell the others about it," I said to myself, "I'll tell them all at school."

I then decided to sleep again, but unfortunately, I woke up and went to school late this morning, so that I couldn't tell the others about my nightmare.

The condition became worse when I knew that I didn't have any chance to tell about that nightmare in our class, as we had so many tests in the class today.

Geez, when could I tell them about it? How if Rophelia really had a plan to manipulate us like that?

'_I hope that things won't ever happen…'_

_Aiko's POV_

"Well, what a tiredful day…" I sighed while put my hands behind my head when I and the others walked out from our class, "Those tests are really hard…"

"Anyway, I…"

"Oh yeah, Doremi-chan, can you accompany me and my friends to the school's inventory room?" said Usagi, cut what Doremi said, "Our homeroom teacher commanded us to take our new school uniforms there."

"Ah, well… I can accompany you five there, though…"

"Alright, let's we go there!" shouted Usagi happily as she pulled Doremi and started to run to the school's inventory room.

"Eh? But… There's something that I want to talk with you all now."

"You can talk about it after you accompany them there, Doremi-chan," I replied, "We'll be waiting for you all here."

"Oh, okay," finally she said, "but promise to me that you all will wait for us here."

"Sure. We'll wait," said Onpu, "I, Ai-chan and Momo-chan will wait for you all."

As they went to the school's inventory room, I, Onpu and Momoko started a new conversation. I said, "Well, don't you both see that Doremi-chan seems a bit worried today?"

Both of them nodded, then Onpu replied, "Uh, I don't know if this has to do with her worries that we see today, but… maybe she wants to talk about what happened when she had a date with Kotake-kun last Saturday."

"What happened?" asked Momoko, "Was it something serious?"

"Well, Doremi-chan said to me that Rophelia… almost got her Rose Crystal, but fortunately, Kotake-kun could save her."

"Eh? Rophelia?" I was shocked, "Argh, that demon! When will she give up to chase our Rose Crystal?!"

"Does it mean that Doremi-chan wants to talk about the possibility of Rophelia attacking us when we're not together?" guessed Momoko, "If that's the case, we also should accompany them to the school's inventory room."

"You three don't need to follow them there," interrupted someone who suddenly came to us. Someone… who always made me annoying.

"Rophelia!" I shouted, "What do you want here?!"

"Well, you see… I've already trapped them in a safe place."

"Where do you trap them?!"

"Let me see… ah, somewhere around Misora Park!"

"Let's we go there," said Onpu. I and Momoko nodded.

Then, we went to Misora Park, but then we found out that nobody was there. Rophelia lied to us.

"Geez, that demon!" I said, angrily, "I can't believe that she manages to deceive us!"

"What are you doing here?" someone familiar asked us from behind. We then turned around to see who it was…

"Majorika?"

_Usagi's POV_

"Ah, it's so terrible! Why don't they wait for us here?" said Doremi worriedly, "Oh, don't say that what happened in my nightmare last night becomes true…"

"Your nightmare?" I didn't understand, "Doremi-chan, what do you mean?"

"Is it the one that you want to talk about?" added Ami.

Doremi nodded, "I want to tell you all about it, and that's why I want them to wait for us here, but now… they're gone…"

She bowed her head, "It must be Rophelia who had already tricked them, so that they go from here… How dare she using that memorable place to trap them…"

"Place?" asked Rei, "What place? Where's the place that you mean?"

Doremi then explained about her adventure with her friends when they were still in the elementary school, and also, about that place, Maho-dou…

Ah, she also talked about her nightmare which she got last night.

"So, you got a nightmare that Rophelia trapped you in Maho-dou and then… successfully got your Rose Crystal…" concluded Minako.

"Well, it's just until she pierced my chest with her ropes…" replied Doremi, "Maybe… that because I don't want to let Rophelia get my Rose Crystal anymore."

"Any…more?" Makoto raised her eyebrows, "You mean… she had ever got your Rose Crystal?"

"That's right, but luckily, I can beat her and take it back," answered Kotake who joined with us in front of our class. He then asked Doremi, "Then, can you tell me what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you about it, but for now, we should go to Maho-dou to save the others," said the redhead, "I don't want to see them feel that electric shock that I felt at that night."

"Well then, let's we go to Maho-dou," I said. We then walked out from the school and went to the old shop.

On the way to the shop, an old woman ran to us and called Doremi, "Doremi! This is so bad! You should save your best friends!"

"Majorika. Is it really you?" said Doremi, "You're not…"

"I'm not that Rophelia, you stupid!" shouted the old woman, "Geez, why are you always like that? I think you're grown up now…"

"Majorika…" Doremi smiled, "I think you'll never come again…"

"Hey, how can I let all of my daughters are in danger right in our memorable place?" replied her, "That shop is still mine, so I can't let anybody do something bad there, especially if they want to do it to you all."

She then turned her attention to me and my friends, "So, these girls are your new friends?"

"Un. That's right, Majorika," Doremi nodded, then she introduced me and my friends to the old witch named Majorika.

"Nice to meet you here," I said, "We're here to help Doremi-chan and her friends to protect their Rose Crystals from the Rose Crystal Catcher."

"I know it, and I see that you have a bright future," replied Majorika.

"Well…" I replied, shyly, "I'm not that great…"

"By the way, where's Lala?" asked Doremi, "Don't you come here with her?"

"Well, she's monitoring the condition at Maho-dou," answered the old witch, "Alright, we shouldn't waste our time now, or else, we can't save those Rose Crystals from Rophelia."

I and the others nodded, then we continued the trip to Maho-dou, where a fairy named Lala waited for us while kept monitoring the situation inside the shop. Unfortunately, when we looked into the shop through the window, we saw that Rophelia had already hold four Rose Crystals.

"Oh no… we're late," said Doremi, "What can we do now?"

"Can't you think about any strategy that you can use to save your best friends?" Majorika gazed at the redhead, "When will you use your brain to think about something?"

"Oh yeah, we can transform near Maho-dou's back door, then we walk into Maho-dou from there," Doremi said what she thought, "Minna, let's we go to the back door!"

We then walked to the back door which Doremi meant and transformed there, and after that, we walked into the shop.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: After the Senshi Tap became a bright light on her right hand, she swung her left hand around her right wrist. She then did the same to her left wrist with her right hand, made her gloves appeared. She then swung both of her hands around her feet, changed her shoes with her pink boots. She also did the same to her upper body, made her leotards appeared, then hold her left hand with her right hand, made a pink skirt appeared with a piece of long purple ribbon behind it. She tapped both side of her chest and made a pink collar appeared, along with a purple bowties with a yellow crescent shaped brooch on the middle of the bowties, and at last, she stretched both of her hands. In an instant, a pink crescent shaped mark appeared on her forehead, along with a pair of yellow crescent shaped earrings and a necklace with pink ribbon and yellow crescent shaped pendant. Her hair also tied like Usagi's hairstyle._

_Doremi's POV_

"Witchi Senshi Doremichii!"

After all of us had already transformed, we tried to walk into Maho-dou from the back door, but unluckily, we couldn't open it.

"It seems like, Rophelia locks this door," stated Kotake who had already transformed to be the White Tuxedo Mask, "We must do something to make it open."

"Maybe I can do something with my poron…"

"Actually, that things that you hold now isn't a poron, Doremi," corrected Majorika, "As there's your magic crystal in your Senshi Tap, that poron-look-alike that you hold is just a keyblade which was connected with your magic crystal and your Rose Crystal."

"Oh, alright. Thanks for your explanation, Majorika," I replied, then tried to open the back door with my keyblade's attack, "Magical Sparkling Star!"

Fortunately, it worked. The door opened and we enterred Maho-dou from there, faced Rophelia inside it.

"Don't try to bring those Rose Crystals here, or I'll attack you with my keyblade!" I shouted.

"Yeah! It's so cruel that you take over those Rose Crystals in a memorable place for the Majo Senshi!" added Usagi.

"And we won't ever let you to go out from here with those Rose Crystals!" claimed Ami.

"Because those aren't yours," said Rei.

"And you have no right to use this place to run your evil plans," Makoto continued.

"That's why, we're here now, to take the Rose Crystals back from you," said Minako.

"We'll save my best friends!" I said.

"And also, we'll save their Rose Crystals!" Kotake added, "As I'm the White Tuxedo Mask!"

"… and I'm the Moon Majo Senshi!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"… and I'm Sailor Moon!" Usagi ended our claim, "In the name of moon, I shall punish you!"

"You all again?!" Rophelia growled, "When I could run my plan without any interruption from you all, huh?!"

"It's when you give up to try to take the Rose Crystals away from me and my best friends!" I replied, then started to attack her, "Magical Sparkling Star!"

"Holy Blue Rose!" shouted Kotake while he threw a blue rose.

The Sailor Senshi also attacked Rophelia with their own special powers.

Kotake warned me and the Sailor Senshi to attack Rophelia carefully, as my best friends' Rose Crystals were still in her hands, so we did his suggestion.

One by one, we managed to take all of the Rose Crystals that she got, and we also had time to put them into the other Majo Senshi. They then transformed and joined with us in the fighting, and we did it. Once again, we successfully defeated Rophelia…

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, it's much longer than the previous chapter, though, I write it just until Rophelia was defeated.

Then, what is Rophelia's next plan to get the Rose Crystals that she wants? And can Doremi and the others save the Rose Crystals from Rophelia's next plan? You can find it out in the next chapter.


End file.
